


Tears In Heaven

by xxcay_flashfanxx



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt Tim Drake, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jaytim - Freeform, M/M, Sad Ending, Wedding, a bit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxcay_flashfanxx/pseuds/xxcay_flashfanxx
Summary: Jason remembers the time he’s had with Tim. His bright smile, the way he seemingly always had a coffee in hand.But things always don’t go Jason Todd’s way do they?
Relationships: Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake/His Coffee, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Tears In Heaven

“I remember our first date. The city lights were magical, the Sunday light fading into darkness as I held your hand. My eyes caught yours in a gaze, and that’s when I knew I had fallen.

It was as if the world had disappeared, your smile radiating in the night. We lost track of time, talking and letting ourselves be free until sunrise.

The outside weather changed, the light reflecting the coffee in your hand, brightening that magical smile. 

We ran along the hill, you teasing me and me laughing. Your hair was dishevelled as you rolled down the hill, laughing like you were free.

I remember when you moved in. The addition of the silver key seemingly perfect for your key-chain. Your eyes were shocked when I asked, and your sparkling blue eyes were rimmed with tears of happiness. 

The apartment really wasn’t much, but we made it special. Made it ours. We went out that day to buy some addictions, especially the coffee machine.

The first time waking up to you was elating, the lighting seemingly perfect against your beautiful face. My eyes caught yours, and you softly smiled. I feel in love over again.

The day of our wedding was magical. They said that we were too young, too immature for marriage but we were ready. And I never looked back.

You were beautiful walking down the aisle in that pristine tux. I remember you were adamant, playing the ‘female role’, but you made it work. And god, you were dashing.

When we both spoke the words, ‘I do’, a wave of happiness and relief washed over me. At the priest's words, I put my lips on yours, expelling our happiness.

Everyone was excited for us, although also adamant. But we were happy. And all they did was care.

We danced and laughed the night away, the stars were burning bright. The music was amazing, and your smile was ever-so brightening.

Our honeymoon was basically the definition of happy (but also cringe). We shared the hotel room, in an expel of love and passion. 

We strolled along the beach, your small hand in mine. You looked up at me, and whispered words. 

We also had dinner that night, romantic and special. We chuckled and talked all night, like old times. Then when the night was done, you kissed me as if there were no one else in the world.

And yeah, we did have our differences, and our arguments but we always worked through them.  
You made me feel special, and cared for. 

But then that horrid day came. We were fighting some assasins, and we were winning. But I didn’t see one. You called my name, but it was too late. I braced myself for the attack, but it never came.

You had jumped in front of the attack, resulting in a sword in the torso. You desperately gasped for breath, as I held you in my arms. You told me you loved me, before taking your last breath. I broke in that moment.

I’m s-sorry Tim, but I can’t go on without you. You were the one thing I lived for. I loved you. You made me feel as if I weren’t a monster. A zombie.

But without you, I am that monster. I’m out of control.

I- I can’t do this. I’m sorry”

Jason finished, looking out at the starry night sky. Like the night of their wedding.

He held the gun to his head, shaky breaths lined with tears. He thought of Tim’s smiling face. He was broken without him. He was a monster.

“I’ll see you again Tim, I promise”

He pulled the trigger.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
